


A More Suitable Woman

by celestialteapot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Mildly Dubious Consent, voldemort makes arrangements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Voldemort likes to make sure his followers are taken care of ;)





	A More Suitable Woman

“Come, walk with me, Severus.” Voldemort held out his arm and nervously, Severus took it. 

He’d performed a few small duties for the Death Eaters over the past weeks, nothing huge but he’d recently made himself noticed with his abilities with potions. For obvious reasons, injured death eaters were not going to seek the help of licensed healers and Lucius Malfoy had mentioned Severus’s skill with potions which had led to him becoming the defacto healer.

He walked with the Dark Lord in silence before he stopped, turning to him. “You have performed well, Severus, your skills are astonishing for one so young.”

All Severus could do was blush and murmur a quiet “it’s nothing.”

“And modest.” Voldemort smiled. “You have great potential and I will see that it is not wasted. But,” he frowned, “I hear…troubling reports that you are besotted with a witch, a _mudblood.”  
_

Severus remained quiet.

“No denial, I take it is true?”

“I’m not in love with her.” He almost shouted. “She was my friend… _was_.”

“You desired her?” Severus blushed. “Oh my boy, there are much more suitable witches for a someone of your stature.” Severus continued to blush and stare at his feet. “Something can be arranged.”

Later, when he was back in his small bedsit above the apothecary in Diagon Alley, he walked out of the shower to find Bellatrix Lestrange lounging on his bed, naked.

She smiled seductively at him and all Severus could do was stare. 

“Like what you see?” She asked, getting off the bed and walking confidently towards him. He clutched the towel around him a little tighter. “Oh, it’s okay.” She leaned forward and licked his ear, “my husband can join us if you prefer.”

Severus tried to control himself but there was no denying Bellatrix was a very attractive woman and she had a power he’d always found attractive. He didn’t resist when she pulled the towel away from his waist. 

Losing his virginity to Bellatrix Lestrange was one of his more pleasant experiences as a Death Eater. 


End file.
